The Game
by Shyrgasse
Summary: Iceland dresses up as Norway to try and cheer up a depressed Denmark and a game begins between the two.


It had started off with Iceland taking pity on Denmark. Two months ago Iceland started the game one night when he heard Denmark destroying the first floor of his house. Ever since Norway had been taken Denmark started the habit of drinking excessively and taking out his sadness and rage out on his things.

Iceland harbored a secret towards Denmark. He had for years ever since Norway left and Iceland began to slowly grow up. There wasn't any other nation in the world that Iceland wanted more than Denmark. Maybe that was why starting the sick game had been so simple and easy. Besides, Norway was gone and Denmark needed to accept that fact. He was still here with him, Iceland was still his colony and god he loved Denmark so much. All he ever wanted was Denmark's attention and older the nation gave it every time he asked. Sweden had Denmark's Norway now and that wasn't changing anytime soon.

Sweden…

How many times had Iceland woken up to hear Denmark screaming and breaking up the house as he chased shadows that shifted into his enemy? Many times and in fact it was how all of this started. One bad particular night a few months ago Denmark screamed and raved for half the night. Iceland had laid silently in his bed hearing Denmark wail to the phantom Sweden to give him back Norway. It was so pitiful sounding that it made even Iceland's heart twist in pain.

Iceland hadn't really thought about what his actions might implicate when he pulled on the dusty smelling clothes and walked down stairs looking like a fairer version of his brother. He just remembered Denmark always commenting how he and Norway looked identical and thought that maybe he could calm down the drunken nation.

"Den." Iceland remembered whispering to the slumped over figure. Only the embers in the fireplace lit up the destroyed library. Denmark responded rather quickly whipping his head in Iceland's direction. From the weak light Iceland could see the tears and that he was trying to make out Iceland's own shadowy figure.

Taking a calm breath Iceland emerged, but his nerves were still making him a wreck. What would Denmark say… how would he react. God he was drunk and could very well take this badly. What if he hurt Iceland for doing something so… sacrilegious? Sure this wasn't a Christian sin but to Denmark, Norway was the man he worshipped and idolized.

"N-Nor?" Denmark choked his voice quivering in uncertainty.

Iceland felt his whole skin chill as he fought for the strength to continue the sick little game. Swallowing thickly Iceland said in the smoothest voice he could in an attempt to make himself sound like Norway, "I'm here."

In the shadows Iceland could see Denmark open his arms and the way his posture slumped in a begging motion. Taking a few steps Iceland knelt down and was dragged into a tight embrace that smelled strongly of alcohol and tobacco. Wrapping his own arms around Denmark, Iceland could hear the older nation begin to openly weep. But Iceland kept still allow Denmark to run his hands along his back and up to his shoulders and squeeze his flesh as if he was assuring himself that this was the real Norway. It wasn't. But Iceland was the perfect imitation Norway.

"Oh Nor… I missed you so much. What took you so long to come back to me?"

"Sweden is a big country to escape from." Iceland answered lamely, as he tried to channel his brother's words and personality.

Denmark seemed to accept his explanation and hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face into his neck so that Iceland could feel the hot tears on his neck. Slowly and rather awkwardly Iceland brought his hands into Denmark's hair, caressing and comforting him. After a moment, Denmark lifted his head and kissed Iceland softly. It was not an attractive kiss at all. His alcoholic breath was overwhelming and his face was covered in snot from crying. But it was Iceland's first kiss and it still caused his whole body to heat up and his pulse to pick up.

For a moment the kiss broke with Denmark looking at him like a lovesick puppy. It felt wrong and he knew that the look wasn't meant for him. It was the person Denmark was drunkenly seeing. But his lips returned. It was rough and needy that Iceland felt himself go light headed with nerves. These kisses were his first and going from a light harmless kiss to one so full of emotion and passion made Iceland's whole body quake with sensory overload. Denmark's tongue flicked against Iceland's lips and it jolted Iceland back and broke the kiss. Denmark looked at him confusingly before frowning, "Don't be so frigid, Nor."

No Iceland wasn't frigid he was just scared, unsure, nervous, not an expert. "I'm sorry…" Iceland tried to say but Denmark's lips were on him quickly this time his tongue flicked out and invaded Iceland's mouth. Sealing his eyes tightly shut, clumsily Iceland swirled his tongue with Denmark's. But his tongue barely sought out to slide against Denmark's. Once again Denmark broke the kiss before saying in a broken voice, "Nor, please don't tease me. God… I missed you… I need you…"

Iceland tried again, leaning in to kiss Denmark and tried his best to be bolder, to be what his brother once was. It hurt. It was scary. It was a lot of things and Iceland wondered if he could leave before this sick fantasy could go further. However Iceland had to be doing something right for he heard the other man sigh in relief. Hands began to grope Iceland's body eagerly and Iceland found himself growing hard within Norway's clothing. He couldn't help it. Denmark was just so damn fucking hot. Yet his whole body felt nervous and on edge.

Their lips parted for a moment before Denmark state, "Look at what you've done, Norway?" Denmark whispered huskily against Iceland's cheek. "I've missed you so much that just a few kisses and I'm horny." With that Iceland felt Denmark rub himself against his thigh. If Iceland thought his heart was pounding earlier, it was now audible for Mathias to hear as well.

"I see." Iceland tried to say evenly like Norway but his voice cracked.

"Mmm… help me fix it Norway. Suck my dick." Denmark chuckled and Iceland sensed that it was some type of inside joke between his brother and him that he couldn't understand. But the flat out vulgarity caused Iceland's ears to burn red. "Please. God Nor, I promise you I'll be done before your jaw even gets tired."

In those moments, Iceland thought about leaving, getting up and letting Denmark destroy the room. No, it was too late now. In his drunken rage he would merely follow Iceland around. He was stuck with his consequences now.

Jittering, Iceland slipped off Denmark's lap and looked at the obvious bulge in his pants. Swallowing thickly Iceland moved shaky hands to Denmark's pants. "I-I guess I can…" he said so unsurely but he felt thrilled at the same time even though he was shaking from nerves.

Denmark mark smiled widely as he felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. He got onto his knees in front of Iceland and slipped pants down revealing his engorged member. A bead of precum slid dripped and Iceland couldn't help but blush and let his mouth hang slightly open. He couldn't get over just how good Denmark looked right now and a fear to move. Iceland didn't have to, for Denmark guided his member to Iceland's lips rubbing the wet tip against his lips.

Licking his lips he tasted the saltiness before leaning slightly forward and running his moist tongue over the top. He heard Denmark hiss above and Iceland tried to not pull away and keep trailing his tongue lightly. Truth be told, Iceland wasn't quite sure what he needed to do. He only had a vague image in his head. So reluctantly Iceland brought both his lips over the tip not sure if this correct or not. Oh god he didn't want to be wrong.

Without warning, Denmark pushed his hips forward and pushed himself deep into his mouth into Iceland's mouth causing the boy to scamper away before gagging. Between the coughs and struggles to keep the contents down in his stomach Iceland heard Denmark remark drunkenly, "Shoulda not teased." Iceland didn't look up and his heart was beating erratically. What had he gotten himself into? Looking up he could see Denmark giving him a malicious smile and it chilled Iceland's blood.

Iceland flinched when he felt Denmark guide his member and slide it over his cheeks before demanding in once more, "Suck."

Getting on his knees Iceland repeated his sucks with a jumpy breaths coming through his nose. Iceland didn't want to feel Denmark push suddenly and harshly into the back of his throat once more. But the length he was taking in seemed to please Denmark. Though, Iceland remained cautious. However true to his word, Denmark came in Iceland's mouth quickly, just before Iceland's jaw began to start to ache. He recoiled trying to get away from the awful taste, but Denmark held him in place forcing Iceland to swallow or keep the cum in his mouth.

After he swallowed Denmark released him and Iceland fell back onto the floor roughly. "Thanks babe." Denmark said in a rough tone before collapsing on the floor and grabbing a blanket from the couch next to him. Iceland sat there watching his owner curl up into a satisfied ball without caring about Iceland's welfare or anything. A deep pang of hurt burned in Iceland's chest.

What had Iceland expected? That Denmark would have fallen in love with him and treated him kindly and they would then ride off into the sunset happily ever after? No… Iceland had searched for his drunken owner dressed as his brother. For all he knew this was normal. Shivering Iceland thought about Norway enjoying this type of treatment, smiling smugly up at Denmark with his lips flushed, just like Iceland's. It was… plausible and Iceland didn't want to think about it.

Getting up, Iceland didn't look back to Denmark he wanted to get out of his brother's clothes and forget about the whole night. If he was lucky Denmark would forget and it would never be thought of again. But as he stripped and tossed Norway's old, musty clothes Iceland brought his finger tips to his lips. Disgustingly he enjoyed the moment he had with Denmark. And without even really meaning too, Iceland licked his lips and tasted the remnants of cum on them. He shivered for a moment and felt his eyes sting and his chest clench.

Iceland was more than willing to forget about what he had done but he didn't want to. Even though he was partially scared of Denmark's harsh treatment, he found himself intrigued.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Iceland asked no one in particular as he pulled on his own clothes and left Norway's old room for his own.

Laying there in his own bed, Iceland struggled to sleep. His fingers kept brushing his lips remember the intoxicating kisses. But eventually after sighing a few hundred times, Iceland was able to forget how hot his body felt and how hard his heart was still beating and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning though, Iceland was woken by Denmark sitting on the edge of his bed. Iceland felt groggy and didn't link the previous night to why Denmark was in his room. That was until he felt his breath against his cheek. Recoiling Iceland sat up, the action knocking their skulls together, but Iceland didn't care, he was just in shock.

Denmark on the other hand began to chuckle. "My god Ice…"

"What are you doing on my bed?" Iceland's tongue was dry and his mouth had such a foul taste that he wanted to puke. But all of that was erased when he felt Denmark's hand place itself heavily on his knee.

"Why are you asking me that after last night?"

Iceland's heart fell and his cheeks turned red and this made Denmark laugh once more. "Did ya honestly think I'd forget? Alcohol doesn't have that effect on me, kid."

For a long moment Iceland sat on the edge of his bed silent. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to think of something to say. "I… don't have anything to say." Iceland concluded trying to not force the conversation further.

"Why?" Denmark asked simply. "Oh Iceland, you make such a good Norway-"

"I was just trying to help. I thought I could…"

"Help?" Denmark asked in a slight confusion. "I thought you were just trying to be kinky."

Iceland answered with a silent 'no'.

Denmark's palm rustled Iceland's hair roughly before his upbeat voice said, "You had fun though right?"

Iceland didn't want to answer, because despite the treatment he knew he did like it. He shouldn't but Iceland had such a crush on Denmark that he overlooked that fact for the warm bubbly deeds they had done. Or what he had done for Denmark more like…

"I suppose." Iceland answered cautiously in which Denmark slapped the back Iceland's back heartily.

"Well then get back in his clothes again, kid."

Wanly, Iceland tried to smile. But he felt so awkward and nervous. Luckily Denmark left his room with a hearty laugh, but not before he looked over Iceland with a look that left Iceland feeling flushed and dizzy.

Once he was gone, Iceland slowly walked over to Norway's old room. His limbs felt heavy and his heart was beating wildly. Fingering the clothing old clothing he had discarded on the floor, Iceland noticed something crusty and white on the collar and he tossed it into the corner of the room. Going through Norway's clothes he found something else, this time a dark blue that should have matched Iceland's eyes if he were truly Norway. But it didn't, instead it made him seem paler and his eyes contrasted with the outfit. He picked it for that reason so when he placed Norway's hairclip in his hair, Iceland could still be found in his reflection.

Barely.

Taking a few calm breaths, Iceland took the stairs down to the first floor and saw Denmark was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Clenching and unclenching his fists a few times, Iceland walked in trying to use the confident gait Norway was known for.

But Denmark noticed the nervousness in Iceland and raised his hand to stop him. "Head up high and relax your face. Try again."

Iceland paused, almost confused by Denmark's words. He wanted to try again at entering a room. He obeyed like the good colony he was and tried his best. This time with more success but Denmark still huffed, "You must flow smoothly. Your brother was very elegant. And your chin doesn't need to be so high. Norway wasn't that smug."

Iceland nodded and exited to try again. After three more tries he got it. His eyes were heavily lidded in the correct way and his lips were pulled into the characteristic, small smirk Norway sometimes carried, especially when he knew something no one else knew.

Denmark gave him a wide smile before patting his lap, "Come here, you look great." Iceland did as he was told before standing before Denmark not sure what he wanted. Denmark, never shy, reached out and tugged Iceland onto his lap before snuggling his face in his neck and inhaling deeply. "My god you even smell like him."

For painful moments, Iceland sat there hearing Denmark murmur words about how much he looked like his brother. His hands groped at the article of clothing making Iceland ignite hotly. A wet kiss was placed on his neck and his breath hitched. This was it, they were finally going there and god Iceland was nervous.

"Should… Should I just take of my clothes or…?" Iceland asked in a weak voice which started up a fit of loud laughter from Denmark.

"Oh, your cute, Iceland." He whispered into Iceland's ear. "No, when we go there you will be so well trained that it will be just like taking Norway's virginity for the second time."

Iceland's heart fell and he felt a sour taste in his mouth.

"Nor…" He felt Denmark whisper. "My Norway…"

Iceland felt Denmark's hand wiggling its way up his waist coat before tweaking a nipple. Iceland moaned slightly and wiggled a bit. Denmark chuckled and said softly, "Yes just like that. Norway did that a lot." His fore finger ran light circles over them as his lips pecked along Iceland's neck.

Every portion of Iceland was hot and he tried to keep Denmark's words from his ears. He liked what he was doing because he was doing it not because he looked like Norway. Twice he repeated that. But in the end, Denmark had Iceland slide off his lap. With a smug smile, he said, "Let's go for a walk."

Iceland didn't feel like going for a walk. He was hot and turned on and he really didn't want to show that off to the world. But Denmark gave him a friendly smile that could make anyone do anything. Straightening his clothing Iceland took Denmark's hand and they walked.

"Make sure you walk properly, Iceland."

* * *

A few weeks passed and Iceland finally conquered walking. From the moment he woke to the time he fell asleep, Iceland walked the smoothly and with a calm expression even though inside Iceland was anything but calm. He felt so strange, as if he was beginning to melt behind the fake image on his brother. Denmark seemed pleased and already he began to drink less. However, he kept smoking and his kisses were always choked with the peppery, foul smelling tobacco.

Kissing. That was a whole other training session Iceland was now going through. They had been working on it for a week now and Denmark was not pleased. Iceland was too timid and shy. He kept explaining to him how Norway was not this. He was calm sure, but as Denmark began to reveal his more intimate relationship with Norway he pushed the unwanted image of Norway being passionate and needy. Iceland needed to kiss back with a strong urgency and try to dominate Denmark, or at least allow things to happen on his own terms. Iceland didn't want any of this. He just wanted Denmark to lead him and show him how things were done and not be taught how to be Norway.

Denmark didn't understand no matter how many times Iceland would stutter and his cheeks would flush. He wasn't Norway and sometimes he wished he was just so things would get over with and he would have Denmark whenever he wanted. But a big part of him wanted Denmark to just want him. Iceland.

But that wasn't the reality set in front of him. So reluctantly, Iceland played along. That night after dinner Iceland found himself in Denmark's study on the nations lap as he kissed Iceland's neck and held him possessively. Denmark was a tad drunk, but nowhere what he had been before. It was his normal drunkenness but it didn't stop him from muttering things.

"I have you again, Nor. Sweden can go fuck himself. You're mine again."

Iceland felt his needy hands begin to roam his body, unbuttoning a few so he could slip his hand inside his shirt. He didn't move, he just sat there frozen with his skin flushing hotly.

"You're so quiet, Norway." Denmark breathed and Iceland began to wrack his brain on what to say.

It was times like this where he enjoyed Denmark's caresses that he couldn't quite process how to speak and sound like his older brother. His brain was too fogged as he took pleasure in his own selfish needs.

"Let's not talk about Sweden now." Iceland said slowly as he tilted his head back to rest on Denmark's shoulder. One of Denmark's hands had wiggled its way up to his chest and Iceland couldn't help but struggle to not pant.

A small chuckle came from Denmark before Iceland felt hot breath on his cheek, "You're right. You're so right, Norway." His free hand gently gripped Iceland's chin, directing him to a kiss. Instantly his whole body began to flood with hormones and his heart began to beat wildly. No matter how many times they did this, Iceland always became a nervous, hormonal teen. He really liked Denmark, especially how he smirked even when kissing.

At the last moment, Iceland kissed with more fervor and dropped his shyness, gripping the side of Denmark's head before allowing their tongues to slide against one another. After they broke the kiss, Iceland heard Denmark's breath labored for the first time. He was smiling before he pecked a series of kisses along Iceland's neck whispering, "My god, Ice. I think you're catching on."

Iceland found himself slightly smiling as Denmark enveloped his whole body with a tight hug.

* * *

These sessions continued. Each morning Denmark would teach Iceland something new such as how to express himself or when to get mad at Denmark. The later was rather weird that Denmark wanted that, but Iceland realized he wasn't being trained to be a cheap imitation of Norway and Denmark's sickness for his older brother was deep. Denmark missed everything about Norway, the good and the bad and that included tongue lashings. When nights came, things became more interesting and the part of day Iceland looked forward to the most. Denmark showed him not only how to kiss, but how to touch. Iceland was like putty in Denmark's hands to mold because Iceland had no experience or preferences. His body just wanted.

One night Denmark had Iceland's clothes open and his back up against him. Denmark's hands would dip deep down into his pants only to grab Iceland's sides. But the shivering good motions were enough to turn him on. His young mind could only wait and anticipate where Denmark's hands might go.

"You know, your brother reacted more or less the same way when him and I started to touch each other." Denmark whispered before yanking Iceland's pants further down. "And he had a spot that I could touch that would drive him nuts. I wonder… you are brothers after all."

Iceland kept his eyes screwed tight as he felt Denmark's calloused hands leave his hips and dip lowers, grazing over his inner thighs. A loud choking sound resounded from Iceland's throat and his hands flew up to his mouth to try and keep back the embarrassing sounds.

"Ah." Denmark said in a playful breath. "So similar."

His hands played and toyed with his thighs and Iceland couldn't help but wiggle and try to release that teasing tension. Denmark's hands traveled as far north as he could go without touching that one thing Iceland desperately wanted him to stroke. Grinding his hips downwards Iceland said against his will in a strained voice, "Jesus Christ." It was choked off by a moan as Denmark's hands fled once more south.

"Norway wasn't silent." It was a statement, but Iceland knew that Denmark wanted to hear those sounds Iceland wasn't exactly comfortable making. His hands moved in a way that caused Iceland to shiver and convulsed and he whispered into his ear, "Say it. Moan for me. Or we'll be here all night with me teasing you. Come on you can do it, Nor."

Iceland shook his head, his cheeks flushing deeply as he shivered uncontrollably. "Oh why not?" He heard Denmark chuckle. "It's just us. Don't be embarrassed."

Iceland kept shaking his head as Denmark kept touching places that made Iceland want to explode in frustration.

"Say it."

Once more, Iceland shook his head as he bit his lips.

"Say it, Nor."

"N-No…" Iceland protested as he squeezed his eyes even more trying to ignore the touches Denmark was giving him.

"Say it, Ice." Denmark whispered once more, this time kissing Iceland's cheek.

In a rush of air, Iceland caved, "Touch me, Denmark."

"See that wasn't so hard." Denmark said in a smug voice.

* * *

After a few weeks of mutual hand jobs, Iceland was deemed good enough. Unfortunately for Denmark he couldn't teach Iceland to touch quite like Norway. He had his own way to touch Denmark, and Iceland's hands were oddly larger than Norway's. But it was still very similar and still good, so Denmark didn't complain.

No, while he was teaching Iceland how to perform perfect hand jobs, he kept telling Iceland how he wanted to slide his cock back between his lips. Lips that were the same shape as Norway's and Iceland was not looking forward to that again. No, he still remembered how rough Denmark had been. But Denmark promised they would go slow and he would demonstrate first. That got Iceland interested. In fact, that whole day he couldn't stop thinking about it. Several times he had to leave the room and calm himself.

When night finally came Iceland barely touched his dinner. He was too jittery and he couldn't stop eying Denmark that looked back with a knowing look and complacent smile. They both knew what Iceland wanted and Denmark was taking a rather long time to eat just to torture his young colony. When he saw Denmark finally rise, Iceland stood so quickly that it was almost as if he had been bitten. Denmark chuckled and motioned for Iceland to follow.

As soon as they entered Denmark's study the bigger man gripped Iceland by the chest and slammed him into a deep and needy kiss. Iceland responded positively, not faltering for a moment. Being ready to openly kiss Denmark back with the same fervor was now fully programmed into Iceland that it was literally apart of him. It wasn't just what Norway would have done, but what Iceland wanted to do.

"So impatient. Just like your brother." Denmark said between kisses.

Iceland just hummed his answer, running his fingers through Denmark's hair. At that moment Denmark could say anything he wanted and it wouldn't hurt Iceland. As long as they go where Denmark promised they would. Shrugging off his coat Iceland began to strip off his scarf and unbutton his vest. He wanted. He wanted.

Denmark stilled their kisses with his hands stroking Iceland's cheeks. "Slow down. These things are better if we're slow. We'll get there."

Iceland swallowed as he noticed Denmark not critique his actions on the Norway scale. It changed the tone for Iceland and he took a few calming breaths and leaned for another kiss. The movement of their kiss was still passionate but slow. Lightly, he felt Denmark's hands beginning to graze down Iceland's arms heading for his sides and butt. All Iceland could do was cling to Denmark as he grew more and more aroused.

After several minutes of kissing and light touches, Denmark led Iceland from the entrance of his study for the couch. Iceland sat down and watched Denmark shed his coat and kick off his shoes. "Take your shoes off. It'll make things easier later one."

Iceland nodded and obeyed before looking up at Denmark who was unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. He reached out for his owner as he bent down for a few more kisses. Denmark towered over Iceland, almost straddling his lap. He felt so small under Denmark, but a thrill rushed down his spine, especially when Denmark's lips began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

Quickly Iceland's breaths became labored. Articles were shed and Denmark's lips went lower and lower. Softly, Iceland let out moans especially when he felt Denmark latch onto a nipple. Iceland tossed his head back and kept a long moan strangled deep inside his throat.

"Louder, Ice. Let me hear you."

On command Iceland let out long, loud moans that filled the room as Denmark went back to work. His strong, big hands were back at his clothed thighs touching that spot Iceland had just learned to like. "That's a good boy, Ice."

Denmark's hands went to the fastenings of his pants and those moans turned into quick, labored breaths. His brain began to loop the same thought over and over as he painfully watched. He could feel his erection throbbing painfully against his pants. Already Denmark had touched him there several times, but Iceland knew he was about to get something more. Iceland an appreciative moan when he felt Denmark pull of Norway's old fashioned pants, leaving him almost naked with two layers of shirts opened widely.

"Excited?" Denmark asked as he nuzzled up against Iceland's fully erect penis. He felt Denmark's tongue flick and run shortly over the underside. Iceland gripped the couch at the jolt of pleasure. His brain focused on the wet skin and Iceland bit his lip when he frustratingly saw Denmark leave his groin for his thighs.

"Denmark…" Iceland whined.

"In good time. Remember what I said earlier, Ice."

Iceland would have argued but didn't. He was calling him Iceland and not Norway. That was enough for him to obey and take all of the torturing teasing.

Eventually Denmark left his thighs and used his tongue to run from base to tip. Iceland shook under the treatment especially when he felt Denmark sit there and lightly run his lips over his head. Suddenly without warning Denmark suck on the tip making Iceland shake in a quick spasm. Denmark's tongue was working quickly, flicking and licking the tip while his hand pumped Iceland slowly. His hands gripped at the couch as that head began to bob, taking more and more of Iceland in. God it felt so good and his whole body felt as if had been lit on fire.

"It's good, huh." Denmark said after he lifted his head from Iceland's member and stroked him. His tongue flicked out to Iceland's crown as his playful eyes looked up at Iceland's flushed face. "Do you think you could do this for me?" Iceland nodded vigorously, the very thought causing pre-cum to bead at the tip which Denmark licked immediately.

His bad experience he had with Denmark seemed to dissipate with each suck Denmark gave him. The more experienced man made Iceland dig his heels into the couch when he did intricate designs along the underside of his cock. Up. Down. Up. Down. Iceland was addicted to feeling Denmark's lips slide along his length. He gave out a loud cry when he felt Denmark suck harshly on the tip.

His stomach was beginning to coil hotly as he felt his orgasm approaching. Shaking from head to toe, Iceland felt his body give and Denmark still as strands of cum shot into Denmark's hot mouth. For several minutes Iceland sat there in a shaky, sweaty mess. He vaguely registered that Denmark was kissing him with salty, bitter, sticky kisses.

Denmark's lips went to Iceland's ear and he whispered, "You think you can do what I did, Ice?" Iceland nodded sharply and Denmark added, "Then get on your knees and suck."

Iceland swallowed thickly as he moved his tired limbs and he kneeled down off the couch and Denmark settled on the couch. In front of him Denmark sat there with his engorged member already out and stroking it lightly making Iceland swallowed thickly. He looked so good sitting there with his legs wide apart with that flushed dripping cock. Quickly, Iceland took it in his hands and began cleaning the tip with his tongue before pushing his lips down.

Denmark let out a pleased sigh, "Yes, that's right Iceland suck just like that. God you're almost as eager as Norway."

Iceland paused, hearing those words stung. But he kept going and kept sucking until Denmark released himself inside his mouth.

* * *

For almost a month Iceland was taught how to suck Denmark off. It was a lot of work and more difficult to figure out than hand jobs or kissing. He had to do it just right or Denmark would complain. No Ice, not like that, more like this. Yes, that's it. Every suggestion, every reprimand was Denmark's way of forging Iceland into his brother. After a month in a half, Iceland began to feel as if something inside him had died.

It was disgusting what he was doing. Yet you got up. It had been two months since he had started this escapade and now he could only think back and realized just how sick he had become. Denmark seemed to notice too. Several times that week he had broken down, drinking and sobbing against Iceland's chest as he muttered, 'It isn't enough.'

No, of course not.

Iceland was after all just a fake. No matter how much Denmark wanted him to be Norway, he wasn't. And no matter how much Iceland wanted to please Denmark, he couldn't. But it worked sometimes. During the days Denmark still held Iceland and murmured sweet words that were obviously meant for Norway. But if Iceland closed his eyes, he could imagine that they were meant for him. He still liked Denmark it's just… he noticed how sick his actions were.

Earlier that evening, Denmark had whispered to Iceland that he was ready. Iceland didn't even have to ask what Denmark meant. From the beginning Denmark's goal had been to recreate a moment with Norway using Iceland. His whole body was trembling and Iceland honestly wanted to cry. His first time would be with Denmark and for so long Iceland had fantasized sleeping with Denmark. But… he hadn't imagined it to be like this. God he didn't want it to be like this.

He wasn't Norway and Iceland quite frankly didn't want to be.

But Iceland felt as if he was trapped. He couldn't drop the game and Denmark would go back to drinking and breaking up the house as he succumbed to his depression, or he could keep playing to appease Denmark. In the beginning playing Norway didn't seem like a tough job, but now it left Iceland mentally tired and a strong negative feeling he couldn't shake off. It was as if he wasn't wanted anymore. He felt so alone. Yet he would pick to keep playing along and Iceland wasn't sure if it was from free will at all. A big part of him felt conditioned.

For an hour Iceland sat at his desk and tried to get a grip on himself. But he kept his fingers fisted in his hair as he battled tears Iceland knew would never come. He didn't even budge when he heard a servant enter his room and lay down specially picked clothing for the night. Only after Iceland heard a clock strike ten did he bother to move. Taking a candle he went to his bed to see old clothing. Much older than the early 1800s clothing he had been wearing, no Iceland knew that they had been remade probably decades ago to resemble something Norway once wore in his Viking days.

Taking a shaky breath Iceland quickly donned on the coarse cloth and leather before pulling over a heavy blue tunic. Iceland could barely remember wearing similar clothing and if it wasn't for the vague memories he wouldn't have remembered how to wear the layers of clothing. At the bottom of the pile he found a hair clip made out of some type of bone. Realizing the amount of detail Denmark was putting into his outfit made Iceland feel sick. Of course Norway's people weren't Christians so his golden cross hairclip wouldn't be correct for the time period of Norway Denmark wished to recreate with Iceland.

He slipped in his hair and walked into the mirror and tried to school his face to Norway. Hauntingly, Iceland could see Norway. It was almost looking at a distant memory from childhood. Desperately Iceland wanted to rip the clothing off and tell Denmark if he wanted to get laid then he would do it with him as himself.

But that was wishful thinking. Denmark would only take Norway to his bed.

Leaving his room, Iceland made his way to Denmark's study with a deep sickness still stuck in his chest. Upon entering, Iceland inhaled a deep breath, Denmark was standing there in similar clothing and it pained Iceland to admit he found him deeply attractive. It caused him to forget his bitter feelings for a moment.

That was, until he opened his mouth, "Nor, come here."

Iceland stood rigid for a moment and Denmark smiled warmly before crossing the room and grabbing Iceland in a hug. "Then I'll come to you. How have you been? I'm sorry that we couldn't do this in a more realistic setting."

Hearing Denmark ramble on like Iceland was the real thing wasn't anything new. In fact, it allowed him to react better and play his part correctly. "It's fine, Denmark. It's not like it really matters."

"Oh, but it does to me, Nor." Denmark said in a soft, loving voice that made Iceland heat from head to toe. Yet, that sick feeling remained cold in his stomach.

"You're an idiot, Denmark."

"I know. I know." Denmark laughed at the insult before kissing Iceland lightly, his eyes sparkling happily. If only Denmark would smile at Iceland like that… he only smiled like that when he pretended to be Norway.

"I'm a hopeless romantic, Nor. You'll forgive me right."

Iceland wanted to answer and say something bitterly but instead he huffed and smiled wickedly before grabbing the front of Denmark's tunic and kissing him eagerly. Acting like Norway came natural and Iceland could almost feel himself slipping from his fingers.

They sat there swapping spit and trying to fight for dominance in the kiss. Iceland almost won but allowed Denmark to win because he knew that it would wound his ego otherwise.

Breathy, Denmark whispered as he ran his hands over Iceland's cheeks, "Remember when we first did it, Nor? You love me enough to reenact this right? I swear it'll be fun, only I'll actually be good at sex. Please tell me yes, tell me that you love me, Nor."

"You're too needy." Iceland stated flatly as he broke their embrace and walked further into the room. On the outside he looked haughty and impatient, but in the inside Iceland was shivering. Sprawling out onto the couch, Iceland looked at Denmark that eyed him with a slight smirk. Was he proud because he was playing the perfect part? Iceland almost felt that was the case.

Shrugging lightly, Iceland added in a silky voice, "If you think we're going to do on the floor, you're sadly mistaken."

"You've become so pampered as of late, Norway."

"No, I just have good taste, unlike you." By the time Iceland finished the sentence, Denmark was on the couch and leaning over Iceland.

Denmark's hips ground against Iceland's thigh and he could feel a definite bulge hidden in all that baggy clothing. "What if we placed pillow on the floor and we did it close to the fire. You'd be warm and comfortable then." He kept moving his hips into Iceland and his breath was ragged with excitement.

Iceland kept playing his part to keep his growing nervousness at bay. "I suppose."

Denmark smirked widely before covering Iceland with a deep kiss. "Mmm, Norway you promise to act more like a virgin, right?" The address was probably more to Iceland than anything.

Swallowing, Iceland said in as calm of a voice as possible, "Obviously." Wasn't it? No amount of training could prepare Iceland for what was coming. Maybe asking this was like permission. A small part of Iceland wanted to reject this permission but Denmark's constant rocking into him was making Iceland heat up.

"I'll go get the blankets and the pillows. Oh god this is going to be fun, Norway."

Iceland laid there for a moment with his arm slung over his eyes as he took deep breaths. Denmark was back quickly and placed large pillows and a blanket on the hearth. "Ready?" Denmark asked already sitting on the pile.

Iceland nodded before approaching Denmark and getting on his knees in front of him. This was it. Just two months ago Iceland would have gladly done this eagerly.

Denmark didn't seem to notice Iceland's reluctance, it was too well covered up. He just brushed his hands over Norway's clothing and leaned into kiss Iceland's neck hotly. For a moment Iceland stiffened, but Denmark hands and kisses coaxed Iceland to relax. After a few seconds, Iceland began touching and caressing back.

Denmark reached under Iceland's legs and tilted him back onto the pillows before Denmark once again covered him with his body and began to kiss him. Iceland hooked a leg around Denmark's waist pulling his hips down so they could rub their mutual erections together. Their limbs tangled with their baggy Viking clothing as they groped and reached out for each other. Iceland couldn't help but let out the slightly breathy moans Denmark liked to hear. He was enjoying the kisses and the caresses.

Things became serious as Denmark's large hands gripped his belt and pulled it open. Iceland took a deep breath as he looked up at Denmark who looked back at him with complete adoration. Iceland melted back into the pillows, liking the way Denmark stared at him. As soon as the belt was gone the non fitting britches slid open and Denmark leaned down to attack his thigh and hips with kisses.

Iceland leans on his elbows to watch Denmark work, slowly pushing his pants down and leaving wet kisses along the way. Shaking and aroused, Iceland wraps his hand over his flushed cock as his eyes followed Denmark's pink tongue sliding against his pale skin. For the moment, Iceland was forgetting he was Norway. When Denmark yanked his pants completely off he let out a shiver from the way Denmark looked at him. His smile was full of mischievous glee and before Iceland could even let out a yelp, his knees were forced up and Denmark's face disappeared between his buttocks. Instantly Iceland's cheeks burst scarlet.

"What are you doing-" Iceland's voice broke off as he felt Denmark's wet tongue flick in a place Iceland did not want it. He struggled to scoot back, but Denmark's hands quickly snatched Iceland's hips and kept him in place. Denmark continued his actions even though it was clear Iceland was not very appreciative of them. A hot a bubbly feeling could be felt in his chest as Iceland laid there, his cheeks hot and hit body reacting despite his disgust.

The first night he had attempted to sooth Denmark as Norway, Iceland had been introduced to rough oral sex and assumed that it was something his brother did. This too, was no doubt something that Norway probably enjoyed with Denmark. Iceland on the other hand didn't like it and didn't understand why Denmark was doing it.

Luckily, Denmark soon moved from his hole and licked up the underside of his shaft. Gasping Iceland's legs quivered and shut from the sudden change of pace and pleasure. He reopened them widely as he felt Denmark's mouth licking his tip and fondling his balls.

The fact that Iceland was a virgin seemed to have left Denmark's skull. He was certainly not being treated like one. Iceland bitterly wondered if Denmark disgustingly wanted to use Iceland to live out a weird fantasy where he was experienced taking a virginal Norway. Something in his chest let him know he was dead on.

"Nor…" Denmark breathed, rattling Iceland from his bitter bubble. "I'm going to start stretching you." That was the first and only warning Iceland would receive that evening.

Dutifully Iceland nodded his head and once again leaned back to look at the ceiling. As soon as he felt Denmark prodding him down there, Iceland bit his lip and closed his eyes. Desperately Iceland tried to hold onto the old feelings he had for Denmark. Many times he masturbated to the idea of sleeping with Denmark. Here he was now, getting prepared and he was even going to take his virginity. With his eyes closed Iceland could imagine away the layer of Norway's clothing he still on his body.

But that was quickly destroyed by Denmark whispering, "Say something."

Yes Iceland, say something. Talk like your Norway. Do it for me. Help me recreate this memory.

"You're an idiot." Iceland said in a smooth voice making Denmark smirk as he slipped a finger inside causing Iceland to hiss with the sudden intrusion. "And a clumsy one at that."

"I'm going smoothly. Imagine if it was that inexperienced Sweden. You would be screaming to get away from his fingers."

Iceland knew that Norway would say something witty but the feeling of Denmark's slipping in out of his ass. At that moment, Iceland didn't know if he liked it. But he supposed he did when felt a cool drop of pre-cum drip onto his stomach. He just… god why did he have to be Norway?

Suddenly Iceland let out a long moan and he heard Denmark chuckle above him. His fingers were turning him into a shivering mess. "You like that?" Denmark asked lightly as he prodded Iceland once more causing another moan as an answer. He kept it up driving Iceland nuts until he couldn't help but grind his hips down. Reality was slowly beginning to slip from between his fingers. But reality quickly flooded back when he felt Denmark remove his fingers.

For what seemed like several hours, Iceland remained there on the floor, breathing hard with his eyes shut. His whole body was flushed hotly and he was already sweating. Denmark's hand caressed his cheek and it was only then that Iceland opened them to see Denmark looking down at him lovingly. His whole chest burst with emotion but even that was interrupted as Denmark abruptly lifted Iceland's legs and pushed himself inside swiftly.

A sharp hissing sound burst from Iceland's lips as he stiffened and tried to tell himself to not move, to not push Denmark away. Denmark smirked down at him as he rolled his hips softly causing Iceland to tremble even more.

"Shh calm down, Norway."

Those words finally broke something in Iceland, turning his head to the side he didn't want to look at Denmark in the eye. He just wanted to disappear and stop this sick game. Tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes as he felt Denmark begin a pace after positioning Iceland's legs over his shoulders.

"Come on Norway, it doesn't hurt that bad." Denmark's voice said carelessly.

Iceland let out a sobbing sound as hot tears began to pour down his face. Alarmed, Denmark turned Iceland's face towards him. His hips never stopped moving as he analyzed Iceland's disposition. Denmark's face slipped some, going almost blank to a slight frown. Letting go of Iceland's face he allowed Iceland to look away from him once more. Moments later Iceland heard Denmark sigh and drape a shirt over Iceland's face.

No words needed to be said.

Iceland wasn't acting like Norway.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the slap of skin accompanied by Denmark's grunts and Iceland's choked sobs and moans. If it wasn't for the suffocating sadness Iceland felt, he knew he would be begging for more but that wasn't the case. Their little game finally broke Iceland and he wanted it to be over with.

After several minutes, Denmark let out a long moan and slowed his movements until Iceland felt him slip out. Lying there, Iceland stayed there softly crying as he heard Denmark gather his clothes and leave. He felt so empty spread out on the floor, his backside hurting but nowhere near the pain he felt in his heart.

It wasn't until he heard Denmark return to his room did Iceland get up off the floor and pull on his clothing. No, Norway's clothing. Iceland didn't even bother to slip back on his pants, the tunic covered his front. Desperately he just wanted back into his old clothing. Wrenching out his clothes from his closet, Iceland frantically tossed them all onto his bed before tossing Norway's remaining clothing and tossed them into the fire, making the whole room smoke.

At the water basin Iceland cleaned himself off but didn't feel better until he felt his clothing on his body once more. Looking at the mirror Iceland examined himself searching for his face and not Norway's. He was staring back at himself in a haunted look. His lips were still red from kissing Denmark who only wanted him because of his resemblance to his older brother.

What had he done?

Why was he so foolish enough to think his crush who was sick for Norway would ever want him?

Slumping onto the floor Iceland tried to sit there and think on what he should do. But all his brain could think of was fleeing. Hugging himself, Iceland just wanted Norway to caress his hair and tell him everything would be okay. As much as Iceland didn't want to admit it, he missed his brother and his soft spoken words of wisdom.

He wanted Norway. He could get to Norway. All he had to do was swim across the channel and because he was a nation he couldn't die. Iceland could make it. Even if… he would have to go to Sweden. They very thought made Iceland chill. He was still a part of Denmark and Sweden and Denmark weren't exactly friends. What would he do if he found Iceland on his door step.

It didn't matter. Iceland couldn't back down from a little fear.

Quickly he packed stuffing everything he could into his suit case before snapping it shut. For a moment, Iceland froze. Was he really going to defy Denmark? Only for a moment did Iceland care. Walking down the stairs quietly, Iceland left Denmark's house without permission for the first time. He didn't run, he just walked. Denmark was a small country and Denmark himself lived close to the sea. It only took Iceland an hour of walking before he reached the beach.

All around him Copenhagen was starting to wake up as the sun began to rise. Looking out at the cold waters Iceland tried to spot the Swedish shore line, but he couldn't. The waters were steely and cold. He waded out into the water suit case in hand but stopped as soon as he felt the cold waters on his thighs. It would be several hours of pure hell if he wanted to reach his brother… Then a long walk to Stockholm…

Hot tears began to once more slide down his cheeks as Iceland realized he could not leave Denmark for his brother. It wasn't possible. Iceland could almost feel some type of leash around his neck, being tugged, telling Iceland to turn back.

Stumbling back onto the sand, Iceland slumped to his knees and let out a frustrated scream. He would go home and be Denmark's replacement Norway. Suffering through the motions as Denmark cooed his brother's name in his ear.

Lying on the sand Iceland slung an arm over his eyes and thought to himself for the first time, 'I want to be independent.'


End file.
